


The Gathering of Magick

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Magick, Destiny and Doom [16]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Merlin has a long needed talk with Morgana<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt:</b> 223. Anything you want</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gathering of Magick

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** The Gathering of Magick  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Merlin/Morgana  
**Character/s:** Mordred, Morgause  
**Summary:** Merlin has a long needed talk with Morgana  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 908  
**Prompt:** 223\. Anything you want   
**Author's Notes:** Magick, Destiny and Doom #15

The Gathering of Magick  
Merlin and Morgana took Aithusa back into the stables and got her settled with some fresh straw and a clean blanket.

Merlin pulled Morgana aside when they were done. “Tell me what has happened since we saw each other last.”

“I’ve been here.” Morgana waved her hand around. “I haven’t ventured farther than the garden. She and I take walks when she is well.”

“You didn't come to Camelot a year ago?” Merlin asked.

“No.” Morgana shook her head. “If I had, I would have spoken to you. Why do you ask?”

“Uther was killed a year ago with your dagger. The dagger that Arthur gave you. The one encrusted with jewels.” Merlin waited for a response.

“I gave that to Morgause. She was going to sell it for food and supplies. She took it to the trader and she came home with supplies.” Morgana put her hand over her mouth. “She killed Uther.”

“Yes. It seems so.” Merlin took a breath before he continued. “Arthur issued a warrant for your arrest when he saw the dagger. I didn't believe you had done it. I would have known if you were close. I would have felt your magick.”

“It seems that Morgause has made me her scapegoat. She said Uther died of a fever.” Morgana wiped away a tear. “I wanted to go back but she said that Arthur saw me as a threat to his crown. She wanted to take Camelot and give me the crown. Merlin, it's not what I want. I just want to go home.”

Merlin pulled her into his arms. He knew Morgana well enough to know she was telling the truth. “I want you to come home too. We all miss you.”

“But I still can't go home, Merlin. theres still a ban on magick.” Morgana pulled away. “How does Arthur not see that you have magick? You are always by his side. “

“I believe he chooses not to see it.” Merlin smiled. “If he let himself see then he would have to execute me for sorcery. I suppose it was the same with Uther and Gaius.”

“Gaius?” Morgana frowned. “Gaius has magick too? I thought that was just a rumor.”

“No it's not. Do you know when Morgause will be back?” Merlin asked. He didn't want her come back unexpectedly and find him there.

“No. She didn't even tell me she was going.” Morgana hesitated then continued. “Agravaine was here goading her and she just took off.”

“Agravaine? Who is that?” Merlin asked.

“He says he’s Arthur’s uncle on his mother's side but he hates Arthur. That's why he was helping Morgause get an army and supplies from King Lot.”

“If he is who I think he is, he’s also the one behind the sorcerer in the shadows.”

“You’ve seen him too?” Morgana was surprised to find that Merlin knew of him.

“Yes. He wants me to kill you. He expects us to fight then he will come kill the victor while they are still weak.” Merlin was angry. “If Arthur dies before he has an heir then this uncle could claim blood rights to the crown of Camelot.”

Morgana grabbed Merlin's hands. “We have to stop him.”

“He will be here soon expecting to see Uther’s daughter dead. He thinks you and Arthur are the only two children Uther sired.” Merlin frowned. “He’s wrong.”

“What?” Morgana's eyes widened in surprise.

“You have an older brother. I’ll explain all that later.” Merlin froze then turned toward the gates. “Someone is coming. There are two of them They have magick.”

Morgana moved behind Merlin as a horse drawn cart came into the courtyard. “Merlin, it's Mordred. He’s Morgause’s son.”

“The druid boy we rescued is Morgause’s son?” Merlin frowned.

Morgana nodded. She moved past him and into the courtyard. “Mordred!”

“Morgana, please, help us. My mother is weak. I broke her out of King Lots dungeon but she had been badly beaten. The druids healed her the best they could. I didn’t know where else to go.” Mordred looked up. “Merlin? What are you doing here?”

“Is there anyone else traveling with you?” Merlin asked as he looked toward the gates.

“No. Morgana, what’s going on?” Mordred looked at them and felt fear rising up inside of him.

“There’s trouble coming. Can I rely on your help, Mordred?” Merlin asked.

“Anything you want, I will do it as long as my mother and aunt are safe.” Mordred bowed his head to Merlin.

“Go, take a the sentry's position and watch for anyone approaching the tower.” Merlin instructed him.

“Who am I looking for?” Mordred asked.

“Two men on horseback. One of them will be Agravaine.” Merlin looked at Morgana. “We should get her inside.”

“No. Please. I want to kill him myself.” Morgause waved Merlin away weakly.

“Morgause, you’re in no condition to fight. We’re putting you to bed.” Morgana told her. “Let Merlin carry you inside.”

Mordred looked down the road to the Dark Tower. “Merlin’ someone is coming. Three riders and a cart.”

“I am expecting them.” Merlin turned to Morgana. “Gaius is with them. He will do what he can for her.” He lifted Morgause into his arms. “Mordred, tell them to come inside when they get here.”

“Yes Merlin.” Mordred went to the gates to wait for them.

Merlin and Morgana took Morgause to her room. Morgana put her to bed while Merlin went to meet the others. 


End file.
